1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to circuits, and more specifically, to an open circuit detector.
2. Related Art
High side switches are commonly used to switch a supply voltage to a load, such as a motor. Such high side switches can be used in a variety of applications, such as in automotive applications. These high side switches are driven by high side drivers and are capable of delivering high peak currents. However, a problem arises when these high side drivers lose their ground connection, such as due to a broken wire connection. The loss of the ground connection may result in the high side switch unintentionally turning on and thus operating the inductive load uncontrollably. Therefore, a need exists for a high side driver circuit with improved safety in the case of an open circuit condition.